To Be, or Not To Be
by Dungee
Summary: Sunstreaker's snappy, Sideswipe's sensitive, Jazz is up to no good, Ratchet's paranoid, and Ironhide is a few chocolate chips short of a cookie. Complete! Please R&R!
1. Autobots

**A/N:** This is going to be a fan-fic with chapters. My first try, so don't kill me if it sucks.

**Sad Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, or Blackout and Scorponok, or Jazz, or Barricade, or Sideswipe, or Suntreaker. :,(

* * *

"What is it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I don't know . . . it looks like some kind of squishy pink insect." Responded Sideswipe.

"I know that, dim-wit!" Snapped Stunstreaker. "Way to point out the obvious."

"Well! I'm sorry! I'll think I'll just go now." Sideswipe responded, and sulked off.

"Fine! Fine, and I'll go too!" Sunstreaker shouted back. And so the twins sulked off, leaving the random human they were observing to go back and eat his Big Mac.

_Back at the base . . ._

"Hey, Sideswipe! Where are you going?" asked Jazz. He was covered in what looked like mud. Please, oh Primus, let it actually _be _mud.

"I'm going to my Emo-corner to sulk and cry. Don't mind me." Responded Sideswipe. Jazz shrugged, and walked off, and earned him a bunch of O_o looks from his fellow Autobots, staring at the brown stuff on him.

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Ironhide were inspecting a Decepticon bomb they disarmed.

"Do you know what kind of bomb this is?" Ratched asked the Weapon Specialist.

"The exploding kind." Ironhide responded with a grin. Ratchet rolled his optics, and put the bomb on the shelf, for future examining.

"Do you think the Decepticons are developing a secret weapon?" Ratchet asked Ironhide, who was looking into the barrel of his cannon.

"Is a pony able to fly?" Ironhide responded.

"No, but I still think the Decepticons are up to something." Ratchet responded. And he continued being paranoid and ranting about how Blackout has been suspicious by borrowing his scavenger caring kit, and how it could be used to develop a death melon.

* * *

R&R if you loved it. R&R if you hated it. Please? There'll be cookies!


	2. Decepticons

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Yay! ^_^

* * *

Megatron sat on his super-duper-ultra-awesome-superior-chocolate-fudge-covered throne and plotted his next attack on the Autobots. He also decided whether he should get the rubber chicken, or rubber duck for Starscream's birthday.

'_Maybe I should send Starscream in first, to scout ahead . . . no, I should use Blackout, because he can hover, and flies silently.' _Megatron pondered._ 'or I could just catapult Frenzy ahead, and he could make all the Autobots suffer through his evil Barbie CD's.'_ He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Lord Megatron?" Bonecrusher interrupted his thoughts.

"Did my new Sham-Wow! come in the mail today?"

"Ummm . . . no, I was going to ask if you knew where the bomb I planted on the cliff near the Autobot base went." Bonecrusher replied.

"Oh. Umm, go ask Blackout, he might know." Megatron insisted.

"NO!" Bonecrusher all of a sudden shouted. Megatron raised an eyebrow. Or tried to. Not exactly do giant alien robots have eyebrows.

"He scares me. . ."

"That's what you said when I told you to take Mr. Fluffy out for a walk."

"He's evil! Mr. Fluffy lubricated on my leg . . ."

"What did Blackout do?" Megatron inquired.

"He's big . . ."

"WTF. I'm big too."

"Not as big as him . . ."

"Next thing you tell me is you're scared of your shadow."

"Oh, b-but I a-am!"

"WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF . . ."

_Meanwhile . . ._

Scorponok rolled on floor, chirping happily.

"What's h-he doing?" Frenzy asked

"Mind your own business." Barricade instructed. Frenzy shrugged, and continued lubricating on the wall. All of a sudden, Ratchet burst into the room, with Ironhide's cannons on his arms.

"I know you're up to something!" He screamed. Blackout walked in, holding a strange, beat-up box.

"Here's your scavenger caring kit back."

"Aha! I knew you were using the parts to build something!"

"Nah, there was scavenger-nip inside, and Scorponok shredded it up." Blackout explained, while glancing at Scorponok, who was trying to bat Frenzy around (Hey! Ow, c-cut that o-out! WTF!).

"Oh. Ok" And so Ratchet left.

"WTF?"

"WTF?"

"WTF?"

"WTF?"

"COOKIES!!!"

"Awww, slag."

* * *

So, what did you think? My first chapter story. Yay! Please click the button below to R&R this masterpiece. Do it, or I will destroy the Rubber Chicken you got for Christmas! (Yes, this does mean Megatron decided to give Starscream the Rubber Duck.)


End file.
